Limbo
Limbo '''is a major location in the Destroy the Godmodder series. It is a pocket dimension in the Void for those who have died and have committed some sort of major misdeed. Although you must generally die to get there, Limbo isn't a true afterlife, and those who end up there are there to be punished, unable to truly die, until they are redeemed. The truly evil are forced to stay there forever, until their memories of their life are eventually wiped out. Limbo is watched over by the Council of Nine, who found Limbo eons ago after they died because of the Cataclysm. They decided to keep watch over it as its first inhabitants and became collectively near-omniscipotent within its boundaries. They are descended from the Few who created the Void along with the Secret of the Void. Limbo is also the home of the Antichamber, a confusing and ridiculously expansive building meant to judge whether someone is worthy of the FEZ. The gateway out of Limbo is guarded by the vicious Limbo Gatekeeper, a horrifying amalgamation of souls reaped trying to escape, encased in a giant stone armor. It wields the Gatekeeper's Scythe, a weapon which functions very similarly to Death's Scythe, being able to turn into a myriad number of weapons, and even being able to combine them in some cases. Known escapees of Limbo are its first inhabitant, Build, Split, the Descendants, every godmodder ever, and Flumpty Bumpty. All of these people, bar Build, escaped after the Descendants beat the Limbo Gatekeeper in combat. Build escaped after he was supercharged by strudelkitty2247. Of these, the godmodders, Flumpty Bumpty, and possibly Split, were not meant to escape. History Pre-DTG Limbo was presumably created by the Few when the Void was being formed back in the dawn of time. Its true origins are unknown, but Limbo eventually formed into a pocket dimension, becoming untouched for eons. Ultimately, the Council of Nine would discover it after their death. The Council of Nine were Enderman scientists whose research involved life after death. Through their efforts, the Council of Nine were revived after their untimely demises during the Cataclysm. The Council of Nine decided to watch over Limbo and guard it, turning it into a corrupt afterlife where those who the Council of Nine thought had committed some sort of atrocity would be sent for judgement and, if necessary, punishment. Limbo functioned in this way for eons, working extremely well as a posthumous prison. No one escaped, except for Limbo's first inhabitant, who was there back when the Council of Nine first discovered the realm. His identity is unknown. Eventually, the Council of Nine acquired the FEZ, and built the Antichamber around it as a massive dungeon that people would have to go through in order to find the FEZ itself. The Council of Nine prepared a massive computer terminal that the lost souls of Limbo could interact with, guiding the chosen one to the FEZ. Out of everyone who tried to find the FEZ, no one was able to complete the Antichamber's trials. DTG2 Limbo was first shown in DTG2 through the Antichamber. Flare Flames made his way there after the '''Black Monolith teleported him there. Flare Flames was forced to navigate the Antichamber and find a way out by capturing the Black Ghost. Limbo was truly shown after Split and Build died in their Shatter. Split made his way to a replica of his castle and waited for Build, who he knew would arrive. Once Build did, the two of them continued their Shatter in Limbo. They soon realized that neither of them could kill each other, and came to the conclusion that they weren't in a true afterlife - they were being punished. Build ultimately escaped Limbo, leaving Split behind to rot for eternity. Split continued to stew in Limbo for many months, going through all sorts of punishments but never losing his true memories. Eventually, Split found the computer terminal used to control the Antichamber and hijacked it, using his voice alone to guide Flare Flames. Split intended to guide Flare Flames to the FEZ and then, once he found it, take the FEZ for himself and escape Limbo. Once Flare Flames acquired the Black Ghost and escaped Antichamber, he was teleported to the hall of the Council of Nine. The Council explained the existence of Split, and told Flare Flames he would have to get rid of Split in order to gain the FEZ. Flare Flames was able to accomplish this, securing the FEZ and removing Split's only option of escape. Another set of months passed. During this time, Flumpty Bumpty made his way into Limbo after being sent there for his numerous crimes upon death. Flumpty Bumpty took the grand tour and swore to, one day, escape Limbo. He set up a replica of Flumpty's House of Horrors alongside his friends, who had also died there. Business was normal until a fateful event happened. The Descendants themselves were sent to Limbo after Doc Scratch, in the form of the Psi-Godmodder, annihilated them all. The Descendants should have been sentenced to eternal damnation for disrupting the fabric of reality thanks to their war. However, the Council of Nine knew that the Descendants would be the key to stopping Doc Scratch, so they sent them on a mission to kill the Limbo Gatekeeper and escape. While the Descendants fought the Gatekeeper, a select few branched off from the path and fought Split being tormented in a cage by some lost souls. Split and those who went to him talked for a while, ultimately deciding to break Split free from his cage so he could help them fight the Gatekeeper. After the Gatekeeper was destroyed, the Council of Nine gave the Descendants an Owl Pendant that could be used to help fight Doc Scratch. With the Gatekeeper gone, the gates to Limbo were opened for the first time. The Descendants and Split rushed through, and Limbo temporarily turned into a madhouse as every lost soul tried to escape at once. The Council of Nine was able to stop nearly everyone escaping, but they couldn't stop every godmodder contained in Limbo from leaving, in addition to a mystery character later revealed to be Flumpty Bumpty. Flumpty had heard of the Descendants' arrival in Limbo and hoped he could use it to escape, but was dismayed to find that by the time he went to the Gate, the players had come and gone, and the gates were once again closed. However, even though the players had left Limbo, they were still technically there in the form of shadow clones - duplicates that the Descendants' real selves could control in order to explore. The players went on multiple side missions while in Limbo. TheLordErelye's shadow clone investigated the ruins of a village and ultimately discovered an underground library with only one book on its bookshelf - a journal with the symbol of an eye on it. In Trial 6, the book was revealed to be the journal of the Scribe. Only one page on the book was readable, and it talked about several topics. The most important was that the Red Dragon, a fearsome creature the players had heard legends of before and fought indirectly through shards of its power, was actually a horrific beast of near infinite size that was contained beneath the Nether. It could only be freed from its bedrock prison by a massive superlaser. Only one such superlaser had ever been constructed by humans. Called the Dreiton, it was dismantled after its use in Herobrine's War. The book also showed that by using color-emitting crystals known as covenite and focusing their light through a Nether Portal, the color of Nether Portals could change, and by doing so, send whoever went through it to alternate dimensions. This could be theoretically used to travel to any dimension in reality. The next segment of the book showed that the Scribe successfully used this technique to travel to the Mime Dimension. Lastly, the book showed that a First Block, after it had been used for a world-changing event, could be possessed by great power and used for other purposes. TheLordErelye's shadow clone would later head to a replica of Grayhold Citadel and summon Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher gave Erelye information about Journal 3 and the universe portal, and in return, Erelye gave Bill a copy of the Hazel Wand. Category:DTG2Category:Location